


the story of my life

by Blackbeyond, marteenysqueeman



Series: Think of the Children [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Babies, Children, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, One Chapter has Angst, domestic Hartwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marteenysqueeman/pseuds/marteenysqueeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of Lee Archibald Hart, the son of Arthur and Galahad, and how he survived his childhood.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. daddy don't you walk so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee's first steps | January 2019

Eggsy coos praise as he holds onto Lee’s hands, gently easing his son up onto his feet. They’re fast approaching Lee’s first birthday, and Eggsy’s read in all those parenting books that they should be encouraging Lee to walk. 

Harry walks into the living room, sees Eggsy kneeling on the floor with Lee clinging to him and sighs. “Eggsy, you can’t force him to learn to walk.” 

“I know, ‘Arry,” Eggsy mumbles, pulling faces at Lee, who giggles happily. “M’just encouragin’ him.” Lee wiggles in Eggsy’s grip, trying to right himself. Eggsy coos again, fussing over their son. “That’s it, who’s a clever boy?”

Harry stands in the doorway watching them for a while, unaware of the fond smile on his face. Eventually he joins them, kneeling opposite Eggsy and joining in with the praise. “Good boy, Lee!”

For a few minutes, they’re the perfect image of a happy family - proud first-time parents fussing over their son, but Lee suddenly starts screaming and the illusion is shattered. Eggsy scoops him up immediately, just as Harry reaches for Lee’s bib and they move to the kitchen to feed him.

\----------

They continue this for the next few days, Eggsy holding onto Lee’s little hands and helping him to take a few steps while Harry watches the two. Lee enjoys himself, laughing with his dads, little feet sliding on the rug in the living room.

“I wonder if he’d be able t’stand on ‘is own,” Eggsy wonders, making sure Lee is on the rug before he takes his hand from Lee’s. His son manages to stand for a few seconds, face scrunching up in confusion as to why his dad let go of him, before he plops to the ground, butt first.

Eggsy rushes forward, scooping him up and bouncing him on his hip. “That’s ma boy.” He grins, kissing Lee’s forehead. “You stood all on your own, who’s a clever boy? Tha’s right, it’s you.” 

Lee grins and giggles, clapping his hands together while Eggsy fusses. Harry smiles, kissing his son’s hair and wrapping his arm around Eggsy. “He’s very intelligent, isn’t he? We’ll have him speaking French in no time.” He teases, and Eggsy laughs.

“One fing at a time, Harry.”

\----------

They’re in the park when Lee takes his first proper steps. Harry’s holding on to JB’s lead, the pug jogging along happily next to him. Eggsy’s carrying Lee, explaining how to incapacitate a man without killing him while the boy cheers and laughs.

“Harry? D’you think he could walk? Let’s try’it.” Eggsy suggests, moving over onto the grass so Lee has a softer landing. He sets their son down, taking his hand and helping him stand up. Lee’s free hand finds its way into JB’s fur, and the loyal pug slows down to walk at the toddler’s pace. Eggsy encourages him, and soon Lee is putting one foot in front of the other, walking slowly with the support of his daddy and JB.

Harry beams with pride, fishing out his phone and filming Lee for a while. They make it halfway across the grass before Lee gets tired and falls over, landing on his front and making a shocked noise. Eggsy picks him up and dusts him off, kissing his nose. “You’re alright, ain’t ya? Yeah, my big tough boy, you’re fine. Takes more than that to rattle a Hart.” 

They fasten him in his carseat and Harry cleans his knees with the wipes they’ve learnt to keep on them at all times since they brought Lee home from the hospital. 

“He definitely takes after you.” Harry observes, starting the engine. “He manages to make a mess wherever he goes.”

\----------

“C’mon Lee, you can do it!” Eggsy cheers as Harry lets go of Lee a half a meter away. “You can make it to Daddy, can’t ya?”

Lee lets out a shriek in happiness, arms out towards Eggsy as he takes an unaccompanied step towards the young man, Harry smiling and ready to catch him if he falls over.

“You’re almost there,” Harry encourages from behind Lee, the baby just steps away from Eggsy now. Lee wobbles for a moment before righting himself and collapsing right in Eggsy’s outstretched arms.

“You did it!” Eggsy exclaims, lifting Lee in the air as Lee squeals. “You walked all by yourself!”

“Maybe we can start working on his first word now,” Harry mentions, admiring the sight of his lover and child cheering with joy. Eggsy halts mid-lift, Lee dangling in the air as the young man processes the comment.

“Challenge accepted, isn’t that right Lee?” Eggsy coos, kissing the boy on the cheek.


	2. i'll tell you what i want, what i really really want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee says his first word, and it's not what anyone expected. | January 2019

“A machete tho,” Eggsy’s voice remarks in his ear, the sounds of guns firing and punches accompanying the comment.

“No Galahad, I will not get you a machete,” Harry sighs, jingling a set of plastic keys in front of Lee, the little boy grabbing at them but tending to roll over instead. He huffs a laugh and picks Lee up, giving him the keys and looking around for the set of shapes and their holes. 

“Arfur,” Eggsy insists, “it’d be fuckin’ amazing!”

“Galahad, you have no practical excuse to formally request a machete as part of your equipment. I cannot get you a machete.” Harry picks up Lee and the set of shapes and matching holes, placing both of them in a playpen as he sits at his desk to find the paperwork that is due to Merlin in an hour. Lee smashes the shapes against the wooden block and Harry grins before Eggsy speaks up again over the glasses.

“C’mon Arfur, I’ll blow ya in yer office.”

“Eggsy!”

“Galahad, now is not the time to bribe your superior with sexual favors,” Merlin’s voices joins in on the line. Eggsy curses, the sound of bones crunching loudly following after.

“Fuck! Sorry Merlin!” the younger man hisses before he goes silent, more bones crunching as he makes his way back to his mission. Merlin judges both Harry and Eggsy quietly before he leaves the line to go back to work. Harry covers his face with his hands and sighs. 

“So...can I have the machete then?” Eggsy tries one more time, having escaped the fighting and was now holed up in a vent.

“No, Eggsy, you can’t have a machete.”

Lee, unaware of what is going on, giggles as he places the final shape in the the correct hole.

\----------

Eggsy brings it up again over dinner that night. He’s bruised and battered, but as determined as ever. “Please, ‘arry.” He practically begs. “Just one. Jus’ for me? For me?”

“You’re not having a machete, Eggsy.” Harry sighs for the fourth time since Eggsy got back from Munich. He leans over and cuts up Lee’s food, smiling fondly as the boy shovels food into his mouth messily. 

“But I really want one, Harry. I never ask you for anyfin.”

Harry raises his eyebrow at that, and looks pointedly at Lee. “ _‘I want one, Harry. Can we have a baby?’_ ” he mimics, in a perfect impression of Eggsy. 

“Okay, you got me there, but I do really want a machete, Harry. Please. Please. I’ll do anyfin. I’ll even take that surveillance mission in Russia that no one wants to do.” 

“As tempting as that is, I’m afraid I can’t justify buying my boyfriend a machete with Kingsman money.” Harry sighs, helping Lee eat a slice of banana. 

“Then buy me a machete as a present. Christmas or somthin’.” 

“Eggsy, it’s February.”

“Valentine’s day then.” 

“How romantic. ‘I love you, darling, have a machete.’” Harry rolls his eyes. 

“‘Tis romantic.” Eggsy grumbles. “I really want a machete.” 

Harry wipes Lee’s mouth clean with a napkin, frowning slightly as he takes in his son’s expression, screwed up in concentration. “Lee’s been making that face all day. I think he might have wind.”

Eggsy looks over at their son, just as the boy says “Ma- Ma-”

“I swear to god if our son’s first word is ‘Mama’ I’m going to punch the wall.” Eggsy growls, still staring at his son in shock.

Lee tries again, looking up at Harry. “Ma-... Ma- Machete!” he says finally, clapping his hands in glee. 

The colour drains from Harry’s face and Eggsy cheers, picking up their son. “Yes Lee!” he coos, whirling Lee around while the toddler chants ‘Machete! Machete!’ Eggsy grins smugly at Harry, holding Lee on his hip.

“Now you _have_ to buy me a machete.”

\----------

“You got him a machete,” Merlin says, staring at Harry over the expense report for the year. Harry winces, he had given in to Eggsy and bought him a machete... but it had not been too expensive. Merlin’s judging gaze was too harsh for the amount of money he had spent.

“I had no choice,” Harry explains, and Merlin’s stare seems to bore through his skull.

“You had no choice,” Merlin echoes, placing the report on his desk. “How did you have ‘no choice’,” he mocks, fingers making quotation marks at the end of his sentence.

“Merlin!” Eggsy yells, walking into the room with Lee perched on his hip, machete slung over his opposite shoulder. 

“MACHETE!” Lee shrieks, arms waving towards Merlin and the bald man freezes in place.

“I had no choice,” Harry repeats as Lee continues to chant ‘machete’ at Merlin. Eggsy beams at Lee, pride evident on his face as Lee’s chant grows louder.

“Hey Merlin, I’m here for- is Lee screaming ‘machete’?” Roxy asks, coming into the room. Eggsy whirls around, the machete over his shoulder whipping in Roxy’s direction, and nods happily.

“This is the best baby and it’s mine,” Eggsy exclaims joyfully.

“Our baby,” Harry reminds Eggsy from behind a still-frozen Merlin.

“Hardcore baby,” Roxy compliments Lee, softly patting his cheek. “Can I get a machete too?”


	3. one year today you joined us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee's first birthday, a Kingsman affair. | February 14th, 2019

Once a day of romance, Valentine’s Day had been forever changed by two events for Harry and Eggsy. The first had been Harry’s “death”, something Eggsy still flinched at whenever it was mentioned. The second was the birth of their son.

“Eggsy, we have to get up to get Lee,” Harry murmurs as the younger man clings to his torso, rubbing his face into his side.

“Not yet,” Eggsy whispers, tangling his legs with Harry’s own. He cuddles closer to Harry and gets a kiss on the top of the head for his efforts. “I need this for a few more minutes.”

They’ve never discussed it, but Harry knows why Eggsy’s quite so clingy this morning. He holds Eggsy a little tighter, trailing his fingers down Eggsy’s spine and burying his nose in Eggsy’s hair. “It’s okay, darling. I’m here, it’s okay.”

Eggsy nods, pressing a kiss to Harry’s collarbone. “I know, ‘arry. I know.”

“We’re both home, we’re both safe, and we’ve got a darling little boy who’s very excited about his first birthday. Come on, love. Let’s go and get him, and we’ll bring him back here, yes?” Harry pulls away slightly, brushing Eggsy’s hair back from his face. “I love you, Eggsy.”

"I know, Harry. I love you too.”

“MACHETE!”

Eggsy bursts into laughter as Harry sighs at Lee’s first word echoing through the house.

“I will always blame you for this,” Harry states, bumping his hip against Eggsy’s before getting out of the bed. Eggsy shrugs, unapologetic, as he joins Harry on his walk to Lee’s nursery.

“‘ello love, you’re excited. You’re a whole year old now!” Lee reaches and grabs Eggsy’s nose with another shout of “machete!”

Harry smiles, kissing Lee’s hair gently.

"Why don’t you take him back to our room, love, and I’ll go and make breakfast in bed?” He suggests, wrapping his arm around Eggsy.

"Sounds good, guv.” Eggsy nods, fussing over Lee as he carries him back to the master bedroom. Harry goes downstairs and makes a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes, then brews himself and Eggsy a mug of coffee each, placing them on a tray with the pancakes and a cup of milk for Lee.

When he returns to their bedroom, Eggsy is sitting up against the headboard with Lee on his lap, a pile of presents at the foot of the bed waiting to be torn into by the birthday boy.

“Look at this birfday boy, papa made ya some choco chip pancakes an’ ya got presents!” Eggsy exclaims, waving Lee’s chubby fists in the air. Lee giggles and breaks one hand out of Eggsy’s hold to grab a pancake, chocolate smearing onto his fingers, and his face as he tries to eat the birthday treat.

Harry lunges forward to fasten Lee’s bib in place, then glances at Eggsy. “Make sure he doesn’t get chocolate on the sheets, love.”

“He’s fine, ‘arry, he’s enjoyin’ ‘imself.” Eggsy laughs, but keeps an eye on Lee’s chocolatey fingers anyway. They all eat together in comfortable silence until the pancakes are gone, and Harry goes to fetch the presents from the side of the bed while Eggsy cleans Lee’s fingers with a wet wipe from the side table’s drawer.

“Are you ready?” Harry asks Lee, getting excited babbling as a response. With a broad smile, Harry hands over two square boxes, both about the same height as Lee. The little boy lets out a confused coo before grabbing at the boxes and shrieking in delight as he rips the paper off the presents. 

The first gift Lee grabs is Eggsy’s gift to him, a Baby Basketball set that contains a soft mesh basket and six ball-shaped plush animals that jingle.

Lee grabs one of the animals and throws it at Harry, laughing happily all the while, delighted that it makes a noise when it hits his Papa.

“Now now,” Harry scolds Lee, handing the animal back along with the other present. Lee juggles the box between his hands before shaking it roughly. The box hums, music clashing from within, and Lee destroys the wrapping paper to reveal a “Magic Music Cube.” Harry had found it on the internet a few weeks ago, a cube with six sides playing the sounds of different instruments. This one in particular was made to mimic the sounds of Mozart’s compositions.

Eggsy fondly watches as Lee smacks the Music Cube around, obviously enjoying himself.

“What time are Rox and Merlin comin’ over today?” he asks after many moments of watching Lee.

“They’ll be over for dinner tonight. Merlin says he has a special present for his godson.”

\----------------

“What is that?” Eggsy hisses at the lazily wrapped lump in Merlin’s hands. The man looks at his present in shame and sighs.

“I couldn’t figure out how to wrap it,” he admits, handing the present over to Eggsy as they head to the dining room where Roxy is playing with Lee. Harry is in the kitchen, stirring the sauce for the pasta, humming along to the Mozart coming out of the Music Cube Lee is passing between himself and Roxy.

“Machete!” Lee cheers when he sees his godfather and Merlin goes to sit next to his godson.

“Alright lil man, do ya want food or presents first?” Eggsy asks Lee, smoothing down his wild brown hair.

“Pwesents!” Lee announces, hands open wide to receive his gifts.

Eggsy chuckles and brings the presents through to the dining room, calling Harry so he can come and watch. Harry hovers in the doorway, one eye on his family and one on the pasta sauce.

Lee tears into the first present, a gift from Roxy, squealing in delight as he unwraps the foam machete.

“I kept thinking ‘What would Lee want?’” She explains, grinning at Harry. “And all I could hear was him chanting ‘machete’ at me in the briefing room. So I got him a machete. Now we all have one.”

“Nice one, Rox!” Eggsy grins, high fiving her and showing Lee how to swoop the foam machete through the air. Lee hits Eggsy with it, and Eggsy pretends to die a dramatic death. Harry rolls his eyes and kisses Lee’s hair.

“You’re going to be as dangerous as your daddy, one day,” he chuckles, handing Lee the present from Merlin and raising an eyebrow at his old friend when he catches sight of the shoddy wrapping. Merlin just shakes his head, looking embarrassed.

Lee rips off the paper, pulling out the pair of tiny Oxfords Merlin had had made for him. 

Harry laughs, taking the shoes from him and examining them closely. “No hidden blade, I hope? I don’t think my toddler can be trusted with the deadliest neurotoxin Kingsman has to offer.”

Merlin shakes his head, smiling proudly. “No neurotoxin, but a tracker in each heel that relays his location back to your phones and Kingsman glasses. I figured now that he can walk, the little tyke will be wandering off as much as Eggsy does.” He ruffles Lee’s hair fondly, smiling at Eggsy.

“Shoes? You couldn’t figure out ‘ow to wrap shoes?” Eggsy asks incredulously. “Why didn’t ya just put ‘em in a box or summin?”

Merlin’s face falls and his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “A box. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you’re the guv’nor, Merlin, total genius, but you can be a right twat sometimes.” Eggsy laughs, ignoring Harry’s tut of disapproval. Merlin coughs into his hand and doesn’t say anything, though Roxy is chuckling beside him.

“Machete!” Lee cries, breaking the silence, and the group dissolves into laughter watching the one-year-old wave his faux-machete around.

“I’ll bring out dinner and the cake. Merlin, would you come help me?” Harry announces and the two older men walk into the kitchen. Roxy leaps up to go get the dishes and silverware while Eggsy slips the tiny Oxfords onto Lee’s feet.

“There ya go Lee, all nice and proper now ain’tcha?” Eggsy proclaims, going to fasten a bib over Lee’s clothes.

Roxy, Merlin, and Harry return with the dishes and dinner and they make quick work of the food. Lee enjoys himself immensely, Harry having made Tagliatelle Bolognese, a tasty yet messy dish that Lee favours.

“Look how messy you are luv,” Eggsy coos, wiping sauce off Lee’s arms and hands with a wet cloth.

“I’m pretty sure the boy is wearing more sauce than he actually ate,” Merlin quips, raising an eyebrow as Eggsy fixes a glare at him. Harry and Roxy chuckle as they clean up the remains of the meal, and soon enough there are two cakes on the table in their place. Both cakes are vanilla with charcoal grey fondant and buttercream icing. The Kingsman logo had been created with fondant and placed on the top.

“Oh, these are precious,” Roxy says, giving the smaller cake to Lee, who makes a noise of agreement. Harry moves to remove part of the fondant on the smaller cake so that Lee can use his hands to eat, and he places a single candle in the center. They group sings a round of ‘Happy Birthday’, smiling when Lee attempts to sing along before blowing the candle out.

“Alright, take a bite Lee!” Eggsy encourages, watching as Lee inspects the cake with childish wonder.

“Da!” Lee shrieks, grabbing a fistful of cake and throwing it at Eggsy.

Eggsy stares blankly at the wall just above Lee’s head, sighing heavily. “I don’t know what I expected, t’be ‘onest.”


	4. home where my love lies waiting silently for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few months after Lee's first birthday when Eggsy gets a call from Merlin on his Kingsman glasses. | May 2019

It's a few months after Lee's first birthday when Eggsy gets a call from Merlin on his Kingsman glasses.

"I'm sorry, Galahad, I know you're still wary of being away from home with Lee still so young, but we're short staffed." Merlin explains, sending the details of the mission through to Eggsy's tablet.

"Can't Percival do it? Or Rox?" Eggsy whines, looking at his son, who's fallen asleep on the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace.

"Bless him." Merlin mumbles, seeing Lee through the feed on Eggsy's glasses. "Percival was injured in Cairo, and Lancelot is on the surveillance mission in Sweden."

"Unlucky, Rox." Eggsy mumbles to himself, flicking through the details on his tablet. "So what's the deal?"

"Nikolay Vasnetsov's gotten his hands on the details of some pretty nasty chemical weapons. We need you to get into his offices in Moscow, find the data and wipe it."

"Do I get ta blow anythin' up?"

"If it means you'll take the mission, you can blow up his office, yes." Merlin sighs.

"I'll need to talk t'Harry." He hums, turning off his tablet.

"Of course, Galahad."

Eggsy takes his glasses off, setting them on the coffee table before picking Lee up, careful not to wake his son as he carries him up to Harry's office.

"Merlin wants me t'go to Russia." He mumbles, leaning against the doorframe of Harry's office with Lee cradled against his chest.

Harry looks up, smiles softly when he sees Lee, then frowns as he registers Eggsy's words. "He's sending you on the Vasnetsov mission? What did you tell him?"

"Told 'im I'd have to talk t'you." he replies, stroking Lee's hair. "I don't wanna leave 'im, but Merlin says we're short staffed. No one else can do it."

"Lee and I will have to manage without you for a few days." Harry nods. "And you can video call us every night before bed."

Eggsy sighs and looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms. "Guess I'm goin' ta Russia then."

\----------

"Dada?" Lee frowns, watching from Harry's arms as Eggsy packs his bags. "Dada?"

Eggsy's heart breaks and he stops what he's doing to come over to his lover and their son. "Daddy's goin' away fora bit." he explains softly. "Gotta stop some bad guys doin' bad things, save the world, the usual." Lee squirms in Harry's arms, reaching for Eggsy. Eggsy kisses Lee's palms, then his forehead. "It's okay kiddo, I'll be back before ya know I'm gone."

Lee nods, still frowning, and Eggsy goes back to packing his bag.

"And daddy will call just before bed so we can read you a bedtime story." Harry assures the unhappy child in his arms.

Eggsy carries his bag downstairs to the front door, dropping it by the shoe rack then taking Lee from Harry. "Besides," He smiles. "You an' Papa are gonna have loads of fun while I'm gone, ain't'cha?"

Lee nods, sucking his thumb and looking up at Eggsy with wide eyes.

"I love you, kiddo." He smiles, passing Lee back to Harry. He pulls his partner close and kisses him goodbye, wrapping an arm around his waist tightly. "An' I love you, Harry. Take good care of Lee."

"I love you too." Harry hums. "Check in regularly, be safe, don't do anything stupid. Come back to us in one piece."

"Will do, boss." Eggsy grins, picking up his bag and opening the door. "I'll even bring ya some cheap vodka from Moscow."

\----------

Eggsy's in the safehouse when he dials the video chat to Harry.

Harry answers, and Eggsy tries not to laugh at his lover's appearance. Harry's stripped to his shirtsleeves, his hair falling messily into his eyes. His white shirt is almost transparent with water and there are bubbles on his glasses.

"Eggsy, love, how was your flight?" Harry asks with a smile, drying his neck with a fluffy towel.

"Not bad." Eggsy replies, grinning at Harry. "What 'appened to you?"

"Bathtime. Bathtime happened to me," Harry replies, gesturing to his wet white shirt. "Lee doesn't quite grasp the concept of leaving the bathwater in the bath yet."

"Mm, maybe 'e was just doin' 'is daddy a favour." Eggsy hums. "The sight of you in a wet white shirt is pretty fuckin' spectacular."

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs slightly. "I'm sure Lee will happily recreate it for you every bathtime in future."

"I hope so." Eggsy winks. "Where is he, anyway?"

Harry spins the tablet around so Eggsy can see Lee wrapped up in a big fluffy towel and surrounded by pillows on his parents' bed. "Just let me put his pyjamas on and we can put him to bed."

Harry sets the tablet down, propping it up so Eggsy can still see them as he fusses over Lee, helping him put on his sleepsuit. Harry blows a raspberry on Lee's tummy, then buttons up the suit and picks his son up from the bed. "Wave to daddy, Lee!" He coos, picking up the tablet and holding it in front of Lee.

Lee reaches out to touch the picture of Eggsy, smiling happily. "Dada! Dada!" He chants.

In the safehouse in Moscow, Eggsy touches the screen too, missing his family fiercely despite only being gone less than a day.

"Hey there kiddo," He smiles. "You bein' a good boy for Papa?"

Harry carries Lee through to his bedroom, setting him down on the bed and tucking him in, arranging his soft toys for him. He wraps one arm around Lee, propping the tablet up and reaching for Lee's favourite bedtime story with his other hand. He opens _Wolstencroft The Bear_ and rests it on his knee, even though he knows both he and Eggsy know the story well enough to tell it without the book.

Harry waits for Lee to stop wiggling, then starts reading the story. " _'Not long ago and not far away there was a beautiful, big teddy bear who sat on a shelf in a drugstore waiting for someone to buy him and give him a home. His name was Wolstencroft. And he was no ordinary bear.'_ "

Harry and Eggsy take it in turns to tell the story, neither of them needing the book, and Lee's eyes are just drifting shut as Eggsy reads the last line. " _'Then Sten gave 'im a hug so big that 'is tummy was squished. But, of course, Wolstencroft didn't care. 'Cause no hug is too big fora teddy bear.'_ "

Lee yawns and Harry sets the book aside, tucking his son in properly.

"Give 'im a kiss for me, Harry." Eggsy smiles fondly, watching as Harry kisses Lee's forehead.

"That one's from me," Harry whispers, then kisses him again. "And that one's from daddy. Goodnight, Lee."

"Night kiddo, sleep well. Love ya very much." Eggsy adds while Harry turns the nightlight on.

"Stay safe, Eggsy." Harry reminds him once he's made his way back downstairs.

"I will," Eggsy promises. "Miss you, Harry."

"I miss you too, Eggsy." Harry nods. "Come home soon. I love you."

"I love you too. An' I love that white shirt. You betta give me a private viewin' when I get home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolstencroft The Bear [can be read here](http://www.magickeys.com/books/wolstencroft/page7.html): because I cannot claim credit for that wonderful story! -Nat


	5. take me home to the place i belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Paris and tries to teach Lee some French. | June 2019

The first time Harry is gone longer than a day is for a trip to Paris.

“It’ll only be a week love,” Harry had reassured Eggsy before leaving, compact luggage by the door, leaving two final kisses on Eggsy’s lips and Lee’s forehead. “It’s just a bit of mingling to ensure Kingsman continues to get the funding it needs.”

“And Merlin would murder ya if ya didn’t get more money for ‘is gadgets,” Eggsy had added, before he pulled Harry in for one last kiss. “Me and Lee should be able ta get along without ya for a week, you managed wiv him when I was gone t’Russia.”

Two nights in and Eggsy thinks they’re doing okay. Lee is happily smacking his toy machete into his stuffed animals, screaming all the while, and he only asked for Harry once today. Eggsy smiles and grabs Lee, cuddling him close.

“How are we doing?” Harry mutters into the Kingsman line, escaping the stiff atmosphere of the meeting room where several of Europe’s richest families were bickering over how much money they had. He adjusts his glasses so that he can see the feed from Eggsy’s glasses, smiling when he sees Lee squealing in delight as Eggsy blows raspberries into his stomach.

“‘arry,” Eggsy sighs happily, directing his glasses at Lee’s face. “Say ‘ello to Papa, Lee.”

“Papa! Papa!” Lee calls out, reaching at Eggsy’s glasses. The young man takes them off and secures them to Lee’s tiny head.

“Hello Lee, are you have fun with Daddy?” Harry asks, stretching out his legs as he wanders around Versailles. As it was Monday, the palace was closed, allowing the Kingsman’s sponsors an extravagant enough meeting place to satisfy their snobbish tastes. 

“Papa!” Lee squeals again, able to see Harry talking to him as soon as Harry walks into the Hall of Mirrors. The older man waves at the mirrors, and Lee answers with his happy babble, no doubt trying to explain how his day has gone to his Papa. Eggsy looks at the scene fondly, ruffling Lee’s hair and placing soft kisses on the top of his head during breaks in the baby’s conversation.

Eggsy reaches for the spare set of Kingsman-issued glasses Merlin had given him as a gift, the man arguing that Lee might break one set during horseplay, and taps into the line Lee and Harry are one before putting on the frames.

“That sounds fantastique,” Harry praises Lee, slipping a simple word of French into the mix.

“Pa...fah?” Lee asks, unfamiliar with the word. Eggsy shakes his head fondly. Harry had been trying to teach Lee to say a handful of words in different languages, and it seemed French was next on his list.

“Fantastique,” Harry repeats. “Can you say that for me Lee?”

“Fah-tah-teek?” Lee tries, and Eggsy stifles a laugh, instead cooing praises at Lee.

“Good boy, Lee,” he whispers, “You’re gonna be a master at languages yet.”

“Indeed,” Harry echoes, “ _Sans blague. Il est très bon._ ” (No kidding. He is very good.)

“Bon!” Lee exclaims, recognizing the word from an earlier lesson. “Bon!”

Eggsy on the other hand blushes and shifts uncomfortably from where he’s sitting. Harry is cooing to Lee with more murmurs in French that Eggsy can’t understand, but the low register of Harry’s voice combining with the foreign language is doing things to Eggsy. Things that shouldn’t be happening when he has his son on his lap.

“Alright! Time for bed!” Eggsy suddenly interrupts Harry, and the older man pauses in confusion.

“Eggsy? It’s only 5pm,” Harry questions, listening as his partner removes the glasses from Lee’s head and goes to tuck the child into bed. Eggsy doesn’t answer for a few minutes, waiting until Lee stops struggling against sleep and dozes off with a last coo of “pa...da.”

“Eggsy?”

“I was gettin’ turned on wiv him in my lap!” Eggsy hisses over the line, storming to their bedroom and throwing himself on the bed. “You talkin’ French to our baby got me turned on!”

“Oh really?” Harry wonders aloud. “ _Je suis vraiment desolé._ ” (I am very sorry.)

“Harry,” Eggsy sighs, making himself comfortable in their bed.

“ _Je te prie de m'excuser mon amour, mais tu me semblais si désespérée._ ” (I beg you to excuse me, but you seem so desperate love.)

_“Yes Harry.”_


	6. pumpkins scream in the dead of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lee's first time trick-or-treating! | October 31st, 2019

“Eggsy, what is he supposed to be?” Harry asks, watching Lee toddle out of their bedroom in a animal costume that he supposes is a dragon, but he can’t be sure.

“He’s a dragon, ‘arry,” Eggsy announces, pointing out the wings of the costume. “Isn’t ‘e the cutest?”

“Dwagon! Dwagon!” Lee shrieks out, “rawr!” Harry shook his head in amusement as his son waves his arms out at him before pretending to be injured by his son’s “claws.”

“What a fierce dragon!” Harry compliments the boy, pacifying the dragon’s rage for a moment as Eggsy sneaks a picture of the two to snap to Roxy and Merlin. ‘My boys’ the caption reads before it sends. “Well, are we ready to get to trick-or-treating?”

“In a sec,” Eggsy says, grabbing the prop sword he’d bought with Lee’s costume. “Gimme yer hand.”

Harry looks apprehensive as Eggsy gives him the sword. “What is this for?”

“Yer the knight,” Eggsy explains, rummaging around in the costume store bag for another item, “You fight Lee, the dragon, for the princess!”

“And who is the princess in this scenario?” Harry questions, poking at Lee with the plastic sword, causing the child to giggle. Eggsy rolls his eyes before donning a long, blond wig and a plastic tiara.

“Well I am of course.”

\---------------------------

“Why isn’t Roxy the princess?” Harry questions as they walk to meet up with the woman in question.

Roxy glares at him half-heartedly. “Do I strike you as the type of girl to dress up like a princess, Harry?” 

“What are you dressed up as, exactly?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.

Roxy stops in her tracks, whirling round to stare him down. “I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, khaleesi to Drogo’s riders, and queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.”

“Ah,” Harry replies, glancing at Eggsy. “Not a princess then. A queen.” 

Roxy rolls her eyes. “Not a queen. A khaleesi.” 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what that means,” Harry says blankly, picking up Lee who has been waving for Harry to lift him. Eggsy shakes his head. He was still actively trying to get Harry to watch Game of Thrones, the series still going on as George R.R. Martin hadn’t written the last novel yet. Harry had been resistant to watching the show so far, but if the look Roxy was leveling Harry with was any indicator, he would soon have someone else to help force Harry to watch it.

“We’ll rectify that after tonight,” Roxy promises, grabbing Lee from Harry’s arms. Lee lets out a tiny roar, and Roxy nods in satisfaction. “Strong roar Drogon.”

“I have no idea what is going on anymore,” Harry sighs, trailing behind Roxy as Eggsy loops their arms together.

“Just roll wiv it,” Eggsy laughs, “This was t’only way Roxy was gonna dress up.”

\---------------------

“Trick or Treat!” Roxy sings, while Lee roars again.

The old lady on the doorstep puts her hand on her chest and coos at how cute Lee is in his dragon costume while the toddler grins at her. Roxy bounces Lee on her hip slightly. “What do you say, Lee?” She prompts.

“Tick or Tweet!” Lee cheers, holding out his pumpkin shaped basket. The old woman coos some more and dumps a handful of sweets into the basket, smiling at Roxy. “And Wox?” Lee frowns, looking up at Roxy. 

“It’s okay Lee, I’ll just steal some of your sweets.” She winks. “What do you say to the nice lady, Lee?” 

“Fankyew!” Lee replies excitedly, waving to the old woman as Roxy carries him back up the driveway.

\--------------------

Eggsy joins Roxy and Lee for the next house, Harry watching their backs as they walk down the path. After ringing the doorbell, a middle-aged woman opens the door with a smile.

“Tick or Tweet!” Lee says without prompting, lifting his basket in the air.

“Oh, how precious,” the woman titters, placing a pre-made baggy filled with chocolate into his bucket. “Your mummy and daddy here are very lucky to have such a cute child!”

“Ah...no,” Roxy says, patting Lee on the head as he dutifully shouts ’fanks!’ “I’m not his mum.”

“Oh, sorry, I just assumed…” the woman stutters, looking between Eggsy and Roxy with a confused expression. Lee rips away from Roxy to run to Harry.

“Papa look!” he yells, waving the baggy he’d just gotten at Harry. “Chocwit!”

“Oh! You were taking your little brother! I’m sorry!” the woman apologizes, catching sight of Harry. “That’s so sweet of you both!” She hands a candy baggy to a smirking Roxy and a frozen Eggsy before closing her door.

“Alright, bro,” Roxy says obnoxiously, “time to get back to Daddy.”

“Shut up Rox!”

\----------------

“DADDY! PAPA! DADDY! RAWRRRRR!”

“I hate Roxy,” Eggsy groans as Lee rolls around on the ground, chocolate smeared on his mouth and hands. “She just ‘ad to go an’ give ‘em three whole chocolate bars.”

“I should have Merlin send her on some surveillance missions,” Harry muses, picking up the remains of the candy wrappers.

“Please do.”

\----------------

Eggsy puts Lee to bed a little while later while Harry rations out Lee’s Halloween haul.

“He’s never gonna eat all them sweets.” Eggsy hums, leaning against the doorframe. “We should ‘elp him out. I ain’t eaten sweets in ages.” 

“I thought you might say that.” Harry chuckles, shutting the cupboard and opening another drawer. “So I bought you some of your own.” He hands Eggsy the box of expensive, handmade chocolates. “I picked out all your favourites.” 

“I fuckin’ love you, Harry.” Eggsy grins, taking the silk ribbon off the box and lifting the lid.

Harry takes the box from him, picking out a chocolate and feeding it to Eggsy before kissing him slowly. “Mm, you taste like caramel.” He hums, wrapping his arms around Eggsy and backing him against the table. 

“Harry, I know you’re tryin’ ta seduce me, but fuckin’ ‘ell I can’t focus on anythin’ other than ‘ow good these chocolates are.”

“Bloody hell, Eggsy.”


	7. two years and one song later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee turns two, in the company of his loving fathers, grandmother, and his slightly older Aunt Daisy. | February 14th, 2020

“‘arry?” 

“Yes Eggsy?”

“So I invited me mum t’Lee’s birfday party…”

Harry drops his tea on the counter by the sink, staring at Eggsy, the younger man sheepishly looking at the ground.

“Eggsy, might I remind you that I have not interacted with your mother since I told her your father was dead.” The time he had reprimanded Dean Baker over the speaker system in her home aside, he had not spoken to Michelle Unwin since Lee Unwin had saved his life.

“I know,” Eggsy replies, shuffling his feet, “but she’s only seen Lee twice since we got ‘em. An’ we’ve been together fer four years now. She’s gotta meet ya again at sometime.”

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

\-------------

On the morning of Lee’s second birthday, Harry and Eggsy have their traditional cuddle. Eggsy clings to Harry and hides his face in his lover’s neck while Harry soothes him and kisses his hair, until they’re both content that the other is happy and safe.

Eventually, Eggsy stretches out and pulls some jeans on, going to get Lee from his bedroom. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s see if Papa’ll make you pancakes again.”

“Why not? It’s nice to have traditions.” Harry smiles, coming out of their bedroom in his red robe. 

Harry makes breakfast while Eggsy straps Lee into his highchair, fastening his bib around his neck. “Mum’s comin’ at eleven.” He tells Harry, getting some plates from the cupboard. 

“Don’t remind me.” Harry groans, plating up their pancakes. 

“Oi, be nice.” Eggsy chides softly, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. “Jus’ be a gentleman. You’re good at that. She’ll love ya.”

“I’m fairly certain that all the gentlemanly behaviour in the world couldn’t make Michelle Unwin tolerate me, nevermind ‘love’ me.” 

“‘Arry.” Eggsy says bluntly, waiting for Harry to turn and look at him properly. “The minute she sees how gone I am for you, she’ll know ‘ow good you are for me.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Yep. And even if she don’t, I’ll love ya anyway.”

\-------------

“Oh Eggsy!” Michelle exclaims when she walks into the house, “And look at you Lee!”

“Gamma!” Lee says, equally as excited, holding out his arms to his grandmother. Daisy blinks up at her mother, brother, and nephew, before rolling her six-year-old eyes and wandering into the house. Michelle goes to hold her grandson, cooing over the two-year-old who soaks in all the attention.

“I’m so happy you invited us today Eggsy,” Michelle remarks as they walk towards the living room, “I don’t get to see you as much anymore, let alone Lee or the mysterious person you’ve started a family with.”

“Um, yeah, about that mum,” Eggsy starts as Harry comes into view, talking softly to Daisy.

“Gamma?” Lee pipes up, patting at his grandmother’s face that has frozen in shock.

“You.”

“Ms. Unwin-” Harry begins, looking up from his conversation with Daisy.

“First you kill my ‘usband, then you shack up with my son?!” Michelle rages. Eggsy grabs Lee as she rounds on Harry and he moves to get Daisy as well.

“Ms. Unwin.” Harry gets up and goes to pacify the angry mother, watching out the corner of his eye as Eggsy leaves to the dining room with the children. He probably should have been watching Michelle as well, he thinks when he feels the heat of a palm smack his face.

“Mum!” Eggsy shouts, returning to the room. He had left Daisy in charge of keeping Lee occupied in the side room, knowing his mum might get violent.

“Eggsy, do you know who this is? It’s his fault your dad died! I don’t want you anywhere near him.” Michelle growls, pointing at Harry, who’s rubbing his scarlet cheek gently. 

“I know exactly who he is, mum.” Eggsy replies evenly, moving across the room to Harry, pulling his hand away from his face and inspecting his cheek. “Ya good, didn’t break the skin.” He mumbles to Harry, squeezing his hand gently. Harry gives him a small smile. 

“This is unbelievable!” Michelle growls. “He killed your dad, Eggsy!”

“No he didn’t, mum.” Eggsy shakes his head, standing firmly in front of Harry.

“Eggsy, get away from him. I don’t want you spending anymore time with him.” 

“S’abit late for that, mum.” Eggsy laughs humorlessly. “He’s Lee’s father. An’ I ‘appen to be very much in love wiv him.” 

Michelle pales, clenching her fists. “You’re still young, Eggsy, you don’t know wh-”

“Young?!” Eggsy interrupts. “Too young to know I love Harry but not too young to ‘av a son?” He laughs, shaking his head. “Listen, mum, you don’t hav’ta love him. You don’t even hav’ta like him. But if ya wanna see Lee, you’re gonna have to suck it up and get ova it. Because I love Harry. ‘Av done since I met’im.” Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy sheepishly, not looking at Michelle, focusing on Eggsy entirely. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere wivout Harry. I’m spendin’ the rest of ma life with ‘im, if he’ll ‘av me.”

Michelle stares at him open-mouthed as Harry presses a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s hair. “Ms. Unwin. I regret what happened to your husband. I truly do.” Michelle starts to speak but Harry carries on. “I love your son, Ms. Unwin. More than I ever thought possible. At my age, I’d resigned myself to being alone, but your son came along and upended my entire life in the best way imaginable. Now I have a home instead of a house and a family I would do anything for. I understand your disapproval, but please know that I will do everything in my power to protect Eggsy and our son.” 

This is the moment Lee toddles into the kitchen, running over to Eggsy and Harry and demanding to be picked up. Eggsy scoops Lee up, raising his eyebrow at his mother. “Are we gonna have a problem ‘ere, mum?” 

Michelle hesitates, then shakes her head. “No, Eggsy, love. Today’s about Lee.”

\-------------

After lunch has been eaten (Lee’s favorite finger sandwiches and assorted fruit prepared by Harry), cake has been consumed (a vanilla cake with a dragon topper, as Lee’s now obsessed with the damn things), and presents have been unwrapped (a toy dragon that lights up brought by Michelle, a plastic machete from Eggsy as Lee had destroyed the foam one from last year, and a small bespoke suit courtesy of Harry) Lee and Daisy have crashed from the excitement of the day.  
“You know mum,” Eggsy says, stroking Lee’s hair as the little one slept, “Harry was the one who named Lee after da.” The older woman stops cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper and looks at her son.

“Did he now?” She tries to sound nonchalant, flinching at how much she failed to do so. After an awkward silence, she gathers the rest of the wrapping paper and takes it to the bin outside.

Eggsy sighs and joins Harry in the kitchen, clearing away the leftover cake. He closes the fridge and turns to see Harry staring at him with a fond smile on his face.

“What?” Eggsy asks, smiling slightly.

Harry walks forward, wrapping one arm around Eggsy’s waist. “You’ve got icing sugar on your face.” He mumbles, cupping Eggsy’s cheek and brushing the powder away with his thumb.

Eggsy smiles shyly, putting his hand over Harry’s and turning his head to kiss Harry’s palm. “Thanks, love.” He mumbles, resting his head on Harry’s chest as his lover wraps his arm around him. They hold each other for a while, until Michelle clears her throat, drawing attention to her position in the doorway. 

“I’m sorry for slapping you.” She mumbles, tucking her hair behind her ear. “And I… I can’t say I like the idea of you two being together, but… Give me some time, and I think I could get used to it.” 

From the living room, Lee lets out a contented sigh.


	8. and the wild ones roared their terrible roars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry go on a mission together, leaving Roxy alone to watch over Lee. | April 2020

“I don’t know why they thought I would be a good replacement babysitter,” Roxy murmurs into her glasses microphone as she balances Lee on her knees. “Shouldn’t they have Merlin do this?”

“While I appreciate the thought Lancelot, I had to go out and acquire some materials to replace the gear that you wrecked last mission,” Merlin’s voice says dryly from the speaker.

Roxy clears her throat. “I didn’t have a machete and things had to be smashed against heads. So the gear was well-used in place of a suitable weapon, Merlin.”

“Machete!” Lee cheers, patting at Roxy’s knees. “Machete! Wox!”

“That’s right Lee, you want Auntie Roxy to get a machete don’t you?” Roxy encourages the toddler, kissing the top of his head. 

“Machete machete!” Lee continues to chant, picking around Roxy’s pockets for a set of plastic keys. Roxy just pats the boy’s head when he finds them and promptly sticks them into his mouth. Merlin lets out a loud sigh before leaving the channel, presumably to get his supplies in peace.

“How’s Lee doin’ Rox?” Eggsy asks, tuning into her Kingsman frequency. Roxy also hears the faint click of Harry joining the line.

“He’s doing alright,” she replies, bouncing the child in question, the boy squealing in delight as his plastic keys jingle in time with the bouncing. “How’s the mission going?”

“It’s a simple enough mission,” Harry says casually, and Roxy struggles to make out the sound of gunshot in the background. “We’re on our way out now.”

There’s an explosion from Eggsy’s line and silence. “You guys?” Roxy wonders, pausing in her movements, causing Lee to fuss. 

“Woooooo!” Eggsy screams in excitement, and Harry sighs over his line. “That was fuckin’ ace!”

“What did you do?” Roxy resumes her bouncing of Lee, the toddler instantly perking up in joy. The sound of Oxfords clicking on the ground fills the line, as well as the steady breath of the two agents as they run.

“I blew us up an exit,” Eggsy laughs casually, the young man sounding incredibly proud of himself while Harry makes a disapproving sound. “Shit.” There’s a loud bang and people yelling in the background. “We gotta go Rox, tell Lee we love ‘im and we’ll see ‘im soon!” Harry echoes the sentiment before the line goes silent again.

Roxy looks at Lee, the toddler cooing up at her, and sighs. “Your dads are a pain in my arse.”

\----------

When Merlin returns from his errands Roxy is laying on the floor of the briefing room, Lee sitting on her back waving his foam machete in the air.

“...Are you alright Lancelot?” Merlin asks, setting the supplies he had acquired on the table. The response he gets is muffled by the carpet, the young woman waving her hand in emphasis. Lee cheers and holds his hands up for Merlin to grab him when the older man walks to help Roxy up.

“He wanted to ride around, and I couldn’t find that toy car Eggsy keeps around,” she sighs, once Merlin has removed the toddler from her back. “Babysitting is the worst. I love Lee, don’t get me wrong, but children are exhausting.”

The young woman stretches her arms, sighing contently when she hears and feels the pops and crackles of her joints. Lee giggles at the noises and shakes his arms around, trying to emulate the sounds. 

“You’re too young for that,” Merlin laughs, bending down to give Roxy a hand. Noticing the time he asks, “Have either of you eaten yet?”

As if on cue, Lee’s stomach lets out a deafening growl. The toddler blinks, processing the sound, before he kicks at the air. “Fuh!”

“You heard the kid, let’s go get some fuh!”

\----------

“What ‘appened here?” Eggsy asks four hours later, hobbling into headquarters with Harry in tow. The mission had been completed successfully, the two escaping from the underground bunker located near Portsmouth where a weapons dealer had been holed up. After stealing the dealer’s plans and destroying his weapons supply, it was nice to be back at their homebase. Or what was left of their headquarters.

Roxy looks up from where she was furiously whisking away, her usually prim appearance ruined by the addition of flour over every available surface. Merlin stops fighting Lee, trying to stop the toddler from throwing slices of cheese as soon as the older man cuts them.

“Fuh!” Lee cheers when he catches sight of his Daddy and Papa. “Da! Pa! Fuh!”

“Do I want to know?” Harry asks, limping over to his son and lifting him off the counter beside Merlin. Lee smacks a piece of cheese onto Harry’s cheek, shrieking in delight when the food sticks there after he removes his hand. Eggsy stifles a laugh and goes to see what Roxy was trying to make. Key word, trying.

“How did makin’ choco chip biscuits turn up like this?” Eggsy wonders, reading the recipe Roxy was using and noting the lack of real substance in the mixing bowl. The brunette huffs and snatches away the paper.

“I was trying to feed your son, and he refused everything Merlin and I offered him. All he would accept were biscuits, which I’ve been trying to make!”

“I thought I left a lunch in the fridge for him,” Harry muses, walking over to the appliance with Lee in his arms. He digs through the crisper drawer for a second before pulling out a brightly colored lunchbox covered in shiny stickers.

“Fuh!” Lee cheers, grabbing for the lunchbox, as Roxy stares at the fridge in betrayal.

“We’ll leave a list of where things are next time.”


	9. and i said hey, whats going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all the Knights are out, Merlin is left to watch over Lee by himself. | July 2020

The first time Merlin babysits Lee, it's because Harry's been sent to Rome to collect Eggsy from an Italian hospital after a mission goes south.

Merlin sighs, bouncing two year old Lee on his knee while he watches twin feeds - one from Arthur's glasses, the other from Lancelot's.

His finger hovers over the button to turn off Arthur's feed, not knowing what state Eggsy will be in when Harry finally reaches the hospital.

"Say bye to Papa, Lee." Merlin prompts, lifting the toddler up to the microphone.

"Bye Papa!" Lee grins, reaching out to play with the microphone.

"Bye Lee. I'll bring Daddy home as soon as I can." Harry replies, before muting his glasses and approaching the nearest nurse.

Back at HQ, Merlin shuts off his feed and focuses on Lancelot.

"Okay Lancelot, you're approaching the air vent now, it should be on the wall on your left."

"Remind me again why you sent me on this mission in a ball gown?" Roxy hums, crouching down by the vent and unscrewing it.

"Stealing the documents is only half the battle, Lancelot. That tracking device on Don Paulo is vital."

Lee babbles happily into the microphone, and Roxy stifles a laugh. "I don't think this is what Harry had in mind when he asked you to babysit Lee, Merlin."

"Well it could be worse, Lancelot." Merlin replies, stopping Lee from bashing the keyboard with his fists. "It's not like you're on a honeypot mission. His little eyes don't need to see that."

"Yes but I don't think Harry will be thrilled when he finds out Lee's been watching me kill thirty hired mercenaries."

"If you do your job properly, you won't have to kill anyone." Merlin teases, bouncing Lee on his knee again.

"Wox! Wox! Wox!" Lee chants, reaching for the picture of Roxy beside her live feed. "Wox!"

"At least he doesn't chant 'machete' anymore." Roxy mutters dryly.

At this, Lee turns in Merlin's arms and reaches for him. "Machete! Uncle Machete!"

"Oops, spoke too soon." Roxy laughs, wriggling into the air vent. "So what happened to Eggsy? I thought the Rome mission was simple surveillance?"

"It was," Merlin replies, distracting Lee with a cuddly toy. “But they were expecting us, caught Galahad unawares.” 

Lee throws the teddy at the screen and Merlin tuts, jangling his keys in front of him instead. Lee squeals and reaches for the keys, giggling every time Merlin pulls them just out of reach.

Roxy clears her throat. “Uhm, Merlin? A little help here? You’re supposed to tell me when to drop into the office?” 

“What do you say, Lee? Shall we help Lancelot stop some bad guys?” Merlin coos, giving Lee his keys. 

“Wox!” Lee nods, looking up at the screen. 

“Keep going Lancelot, you’re approaching the office now.” Merlin tells her, lifting Lee up so he can sit on the desk and see the screen better. “Okay, you’re above the office, drop when you’re ready Lancelot.” 

“Now! Now! Now Lanslot!” Lee agrees, bouncing up and down on the desk. 

Roxy chuckles, dropping down into the office and swearing under her breath as three goons turn to look at her.

“Language, Lancelot.” Merlin chides, covering Lee’s ears. Lee giggles happily, completely oblivious. 

“Sorry,” Roxy mumbles, before punching the nearest goon in the jaw.

“Kick! Wox! Lanslot!” Lee chants, clapping his hands.

“Of course he knows how to say ‘kick’.” Merlin rolls his eyes. 

Roxy takes out all the goons and Lee applauds, while Merlin gives her the instructions she needs to crack the safe.

\----------

Harry calls Merlin just as Roxy reaches the extraction point.

“I have Galahad,” He tells him, his feed showing Eggsy leaning heavily against Harry’s side. “All the discharge papers are signed and we’re just waiting for the car to pick us up. We should be home in a few hours. How’s Lee?”

Merlin looks down at the toddler in his lap, currently tucking into a pot of chocolate mousse. “He’s fine. We’re fine. He helped Lancelot on a mission.” 

“Woxy!” Lee adds, nodding wisely. “Kick. Blood.” 

“Blood?” Harry demands. “Merlin? Merlin why does Lee know how to say ‘blood’?”

“Don’t ask me, Arthur. I told Lancelot not to break that guy’s nose.”


	10. we are family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Michelle has an emergency at work, Eggsy and Harry take Lee and Daisy out to the park. | August 2020

Michelle had called Eggsy that morning at 5am, pleading for him to take Daisy for the day.

“I got called in for an emergency shift at work love, and I can’t leave Daisy alone on a Saturday.”

“Not a problem mum, me and ‘arry can take ‘er to the park wiv Lee.”

Michelle had been so panicked she hadn’t reacted to the mention of Harry’s name, thanking Eggsy instead and dropping Daisy off an hour later.

“‘ey starshine,” Eggsy whispers, his sister half-asleep in his doorway. 

“Mmmmm, Eggy,” she mutters, grabbing his leg and rubbing her face into the fabric of his trousers. Eggsy huffs out a laugh and picks her up, making his way to the guest room.

“We’re going to t’park later starshine, so get sum sleep.” 

“Mmkay,” Daisy replies, face promptly finding a pillow to burrow into. “Night night.”

\-----------------------

“Morning Eggy!” Daisy shouts, jumping on his bed three hours later. “Are we goin’ to the park now?”

“You’re awfully chipper Daisy,” Harry remarks, subtly putting his pants back on. Eggsy buries his face in his hands, thanking whatever deity watching out for him that he and Harry hadn’t gotten too far in their play this morning.

“Park,” Daisy repeats pointedly. “Are we goin’?”

“Yeah we are starshine,” Eggsy sighs. “How ‘bout you go an’ get sumtin to eat while we get changed?”

Daisy lets out a sound of disapproval before nodding and leaving the bedroom. “Park!”

“Awfully demanding,” Harry says as he slips on a pair of trousers, “must take after you.”

“Harry!”

\-----------------------

“Slow down starshine,” Eggsy yells after Daisy, the six-year-old running towards the children’s play area, JB on her tail.

“Just goin’ to the slide!” she replies, disappearing from sight as she slips between two jogging couples.

“I’ve got Lee, Eggsy, go after her.” Harry juggles Lee on his hip, taking the diaper bag from Eggsy so the younger man could go after his sister. Just as Eggsy runs out of view, Harry’s glasses beep and Lee makes a sound of surprise.

“Arthur speaking,” Harry answers, blocking Lee from grabbing his glasses off his face.

“Arthur, we’ve got a matter of national security.”

“That tends to happen when you’re defending the nation’s security,” Harry deadpans, handing Lee a ring of plastic keys to keep him occupied. Merlin makes an aggravated sound and Harry sighs.

“Sorry Merlin, go on.”

“The RMB has been reported to be bringing in weapons of mass destruction off the coast of Scotland. We need you back at HQ to go over a defense plan.”

“Or rather, a plan of attack,” Harry adds, “I’d rather not defend against weapons of mass destruction.”

“I’ve got Daisy,” Eggsy chimes in over the line, “shall we go t’HQ? She can stay in the library while ya do yer plannin’.”

Harry responds with an affirmative noise and signals over the Kingsman car that was parked near them.

\-----------------------

“EGGY!” Daisy shrieks as Lee found it appropriate to scream “DAAAA!”

“What izzit now?” Eggsy sighs, looking up from the clipboard Merlin had given him to let him have a real time feed of the planning session.

“He ‘it me!” Daisy complains as she hits Lee to emphasize her point. Lee screams again, tears welling up as his nose begins to run.

“Da! Da!” Lee moans, little arms waving at Eggsy in panic and frustration.

“Oi!” Eggsy yelps, grabbing his son and putting distance between him and his sister. “Daisy, luv, why’re you fightin’ wiv Lee? Yer family, yer supposed ta love each otha.”

“I dun like him! You never come over anymore! I dun like him!” Daisy crosses her arms and huffs, glaring at the toddler in Eggsy’s arms. “You dun play wiv me! I wanna play wiv you!”

Eggsy shrinks away from his little sister’s gaze, flinching at the guilt that waves over him. It’d never been his intention to see his sister less after he’d moved in with Harry, but as he thinks about the past three years, he realizes that he had avoided going back home. His mum had definitely pointed out the fact that he’d only visited a few times in the past year during Lee’s birthday party.

“Daisy...starshine…” he begins, Lee still hiccuping and whining in his arms, “I will gladly play wiv you. You know I luv ya, ain’t nuffin’ gonna change that.”

Daisy huffs again, unconvinced. Her eyes begin to water as she looks away from Eggsy and Lee. 

“Galahad, are you still there?” Merlin asks, noticing the young man had stopped typing in his thoughts of the plan. 

“Gimme a sec guv, got a family thing I gotta do.”

Eggsy cut off his feed, letting Lee down and pulling out a set of plastic keys for the tyke to play with. Lee lets out a little sob before stuff a key in his mouth, placated at the moment.

“Starshine,” Eggsy starts again, walking over to the six-year-old and bringing her into his arms. “I’m sorry, luv.” He mumbles, kissing her hair. “I’ve bin a rubbish brother, ain’t I?” 

The girl in his arms nods, sniffing pointedly.

“‘ow ‘bout I make it up t’ya?” He suggests, wiping Daisy’s cheeks dry with his thumbs. “I’ll take you to Alton Towers?” Daisy’s face lights up and she grins at him, nodding excitedly. “I’ll even take you on the big rides. The fun ones mum neva wants to go on.” 

Daisy sniffs again, then wraps her arms around Eggsy’s neck. “Fank you, Eggy.” She mumbles into his neck as he hugs her tightly. 

“Eggsy?” Harry asks on Eggsy’s private feed. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeh, Harry. Just keepin’ my princess ‘appy.” Eggsy replies, kissing Daisy’s forehead again, then getting his clipboard and rejoining the planning session.

\-----------------------

“Mummy!” Daisy cheers later that evening. Eggsy is upstairs putting Lee to bed when Michelle rings the doorbell, and Harry awkwardly stands in the foyer, watching Daisy run to her mother.

“‘ello luv, you have a good day wiv your brother?” Michelle asks, picking up her daughter and the backpack she’d dropped. Daisy gives her mother a quick nod, smiling when she remembers that her brother promised her a trip to Alton Towers.

“Mister Harry was nice too!” Daisy says, looking over at the older man standing in the doorway.

“Was he now?” Michelle comments, pointedly staring at Harry. The man coughs into his fist, looking away from the mother of his lover.

“Er, yes. We tried to make sure Daisy was well taken care of today while she was with us.”

“Mhmm.”

Harry and Michelle stand in silence, the woman staring a hole into Harry’s skull as the man tries to avoid eye contact. Daisy happily holds on to her mother, blissfully unaware of the tension between her mother and her brother’s partner.

“Time to go luv,” Michelle says suddenly, turning away from Harry as she makes her way to the street. Harry watches the pair leave, shrugging off the feeling of discomfort the interaction had given him before closing the door behind him.

“‘arry?” Eggsy’s voice calls from Lee’s room upstairs. 

“Coming!” Harry responds with a smile. His relationship with Ms. Unwin aside, he has a family waiting upstairs for him.


	11. i learned that from a three-year-old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s world stops when Merlin calls him over the emergency line. | February 14th, 2021

Harry’s world stops when Merlin calls him over the emergency line.

“Eggsy’s been injured,” the handler says, “A grenade was activated in his blind spot, he was unable to move out of the way to avoid the blast.” There is a pause as Merlin struggles to speak, voice catching in his throat. 

“There’s a strong possibility he may not make it.”

Flashes of Lee Unwin throwing himself over an unseen grenade freeze Harry in his tracks, Lee babbling in confusion when his Papa stops playing with him. 

“Papa?” Lee asks, pulling on Harry’s arm, unaware of the turmoil his Papa was feeling. Harry manages to look down at his son and picks him up, clutching him close.

“We have to go to Kingsman, Lee,” Harry whispers, “Daddy’s hurt.”

\-----------

“It seems I’m a bad luck charm for Unwins,” Harry remarks, holding onto Eggsy’s hand in the medical bay. Eggsy’s breath is assisted by a breathing tube as he sleeps off the effects of the medication used in his surgery. The grenade’s blast had been weakened by the fibers of the Kingsman suit, however it hadn’t protected against the shrapnel that flew at Eggsy in the aftermath.

Merlin had broken quite a few laws in finding a transplant donor for a new liver, Eggsy’s having been punctured. 

“Dada,” Lee whimpers sadly. All the wires and tubes hooked up to his Daddy confuses him, and he moves to pull at them, thinking they’re hurting Eggsy.

“No Lee,” Harry scolds, grabbing tiny hands with one of his own. “They’re helping Daddy recover from his surgery. They’re making him better.”

“Better…” Lee repeats, staring at the wires attached to the machine that was beeping with a moving line. “Better!”

\-----------

Maybe Harry had spoken too soon, telling Lee that Eggsy was getting better. Eggsy was still unconscious three weeks after the surgery with no signs of waking up soon, and Lee’s third birthday was tomorrow. If Eggsy never woke up…

Harry knew what it was like to tell a young boy that his father would never come home.

And as if the universe could hear Harry’s thoughts, the heart monitor flat lines.

“Eggsy!” he yells, waking Lee up from beside Eggsy, their son wailing in confusion while his father cries and the nurses rush in.

“Harry,” Merlin yells, grabbing his friend and Lee and pulling them back as the nurses begin the process of resuscitating Eggsy. “Harry you need to get Lee out of here.”

“DADA!” Lee screams when he sees the nurses shock Eggsy. “NOT DADA! STOP!”

One of the nurses turns around and helps Merlin remove the two from the room, closing the door on the tear stained faces of Kingsman’s leader and his son.

\-----------

It takes five too-long minutes to start Eggsy’s heart again, but the young man is still breathing on Lee’s birthday.

Harry sits at Eggsy’s bedside, clutching his lover’s hand in both of his and resting his forehead on the bed. “You have to wake up, Eggsy.” he mumbles. “It’s Lee’s birthday, he wants his daddy.”

The heart monitor beeps steadily, filling the silence. “Please, Eggsy. Please love. I can’t do this without you.” Harry ignores the tears that threaten to slide down his cheeks, focussing on Eggsy’s sleeping face. “You’re supposed to outlive me, Eggsy. You’re supposed to…” He trails off, sighing heavily. “Please come back to me, my darling. Come back to me and Lee. He’s been asking for you every day, and he’s an awful mess since he saw you- saw you-” Harry takes a deep breath. “Roxanne is looking after him now, I think she finally managed to help him fall asleep.”

He’s silent for a few more minutes, pressing gentle kisses to Eggsy’s knuckles every few seconds. “I love you, Eggsy. Please wake up. Please get through this. I need you. Lee needs you. Kingsman needs you.” 

Harry’s heart stops when Eggsy’s fingers twitch in his grasp.

“Eggsy? Eggsy!” He cries, leaning over the prone figure in the hospital bed. “Eggsy? Can you hear me?”

Eggsy doesn’t move again, the beep of the monitor holding steady.

Harry sinks back into his chair, gripping Eggsy’s hand again. “Please wake up, Eggsy. Please.”

\-----------

“Happy Birthday to you,” Harry sings with Roxy and Merlin in Eggsy’s room a few hours later. Lee is clapping, but not with his normal vigor, the mood of the room too dark for a birthday celebration.

“Blow out the candle,” Roxy prompts Lee, sliding the tiny chocolate cake closer to the toddler, but Lee blows a raspberry and doesn’t do anything.

“Da,” Lee sighs sadly, scooting closer to Eggsy on the hospital bed. He had insisted that he sit on the bed with his Daddy, crying if Harry or the others tried to move him.

“Da!” Lee says with more power, smacking Eggsy’s cheek with his tiny palm. “DADADADADADA-”

“Stuppit.”

“Eggsy!” Harry exclaims, while Lee proudly declares “DA!”

“Nnngh,” Eggsy groans, eyes opening slowly to see his family around him. “Hi.”

“DA! BIRFDAY!” Lee happily shouts, plopping down on his stomach, right on Eggsy’s chest.

“Hey Lee,” Eggsy whispers, coughing lightly after Lee knocks the air out of him. “Happy Birfday.”

“A happy birthday indeed,” Harry says with a smile, a lone tear slipping down his cheek as he goes to kiss Eggsy and Lee on their foreheads. “Morning love.”


	12. i'm thinking what the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee meets the new recruits. | March 2021

“Alright everyone,” Merlin announces from his place on the balcony, looking over the recruits, “as you know, Kingsmen are gentlemen, or gentlewomen, to the core. Which is why all of you are going to pick a toddler.”

Silence followed the announcement, the young recruits staring at the toddlers rolling around on a picnic blanket in front of them.

“Is this a fucking joke?” a voice from the back asks, and the others make noises of agreement.

“Young children and animals are excellent judges of character. As such we have asked the established Kingsman and the staff to loan us their toddlers for now, so we can see what kind of person you are. You are to care for the toddlers over the next 48 hours, however, if your toddler cries any longer than two minutes at anytime, you will be asked to leave.”

A few sounds of protest were made, but eventually half the recruits start towards the children, eyeing the babbling toddlers cautiously. The other half go to follow after when they see that Merlin is serious. Once each recruit is in possession of a child, Merlin smirks and leans over the balcony with a shit-eating grin.

“Fun fact, one of you is holding onto the child of Arthur and Galahad.”

“Fuck,” one recruit swears, holding up their toddler to look for any identifying features that would mark them as the child of the head of Kingsman and his lover. All the other recruits did the same, turning and flipping the toddlers carefully, causing the children to either begin crying or laughing.

“Shut up you little shit,” one particular recruit yells at Lee, not knowing he held Harry and Eggsy’s child in his arms. He flips and manhandles Lee every which way, looking for something to make sure he wouldn’t have to put extra care into watching the child.

“No stop it!” Lee sobs, waving his arms at Merlin, the older man clutching his clipboard tightly as not to go down and shoot the recruit. The other recruits, not finding anything, focus on cheering up their toddlers, while the one with Lee continues his aimless quest. Four of the recruits begin to bounce their toddlers, eliciting laughter from the children, and calming them down. Six others panic, not knowing how to deal with children, and just pat the youngsters until a few calm themselves.

Merlin looks at his watch and yells out, “Everyone with a crying toddler, please return them to the blanket and leave.”

Three recruits, a skittish-looking young woman and two completely lost young men, return their children with no issue, scurrying off to collect their belongings. The one left with Lee, on the other hand, looks up at Merlin with an expression of pure contempt.

“This is fucking bullshit you prick,” he shouts, Lee screaming now in his arms. “This bitch won’t shut up and it’s not my fault.”

“What’s ‘fucking bullshit’,” Merlin rages, stepping down from his place above the recruits, “Is that you so carelessly endangered the life of a toddler.” 

“Unca Machete! It hurts!” Lee sobs, burying his face into Merlin’s sweater vest after the older man takes him from the recruit. The recruit pales upon hearing the phrase.

“This is the son of Arthur and Galahad,” Merlin whispers, voice dripping with anger, “and he also happens to be my godson.”

“Shit,” the recruit mutters, glaring down at Lee, who’s resting quite happily in Merlin’s arms by now.

“I’d thank you not to swear in front of my son.” Comes Harry’s voice from behind them, most of the recruits looking terrified as Harry and Eggsy come into view. “He hears quite enough of that from Galahad.” 

Harry takes Lee from Merlin, his son giggling happily and reaching for Harry’s glasses. 

“Lee is an exceptional judge of character.” Merlin smirks, and Lee turns to the recruit and sticks his tongue out at him over Harry’s shoulder.

“That little shit-” The recruit starts, but is interrupted by Eggsy clearing his throat.

“Mate, I really wouldn’t if I was you.” Eggsy shakes his head. “My Lee knows how to break nearly every bone in your body. And I’ll break the ones he misses.” 

Harry sets Lee down on the grass, and the toddler makes a beeline for the recruit, waving his hyper-realistic toy machete Harry had brought him in the air.

“Does that toddler have a machete?!” one of the other recruits whispers, staring at Lee with wide eyes. 

Just as Lee is about to whack the recruit’s shins, Eggsy scoops him up, chuckling softly. “No, Lee. Tha’s not how ya use a machete. Lemme show ya.” 

The recruit takes this opportunity to sprint in the opposite direction, putting as much distance between himself and the murderous toddler as possible. Merlin coughs out a laugh as Lee swings his machete after the recruit with vigour, and Eggsy praises his son on his technique.

“My boy, off and ready to kill people,” Harry sighs happily, placing a kiss on Lee’s forehead, as the remaining recruits stare on in horror at the events that have taken place.


	13. i just shake it off, shake it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has his first play date; Harry and Eggsy to meet Lee's friend's parents. | May 2021

“Daddy! Ewic is gonna be here soon!” Lee exclaims, toddling over to Eggsy with wide eyes. “Are you and Papa gonna move Mr. Pickle?”

“I will not remove and remount Mr. Pickle for a hour long play date,” Harry comments from the living room chair, flipping through the newspaper. “They can use the upstairs bathroom if needs be.”

“Play nice,” Eggsy laughs, picking up Lee and twirling around in a circle. “What time did’ya tell Eric to get ‘ere again?”  
“Ewic said that his mommy and daddy leave work at twee and then would get here awound twee tirty,” Lee recites, glancing at the mantle clock even though he wasn’t able to read it.

“And what are ‘is parents’ names luv? That way I don’t call ‘em Mista and Missus Eric’s Parents.”

“Their last name is Daniels,” Harry answers for Lee. “I had Merlin look them up yesterday.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and lets Lee down. Lee runs upstairs to his bedroom, supposedly getting ready for his friend.

“Of course ya looked ‘em up. Anything I need ta know?”

“Nothing wrong with them, they’re just old money. Merlin warned me they may be a tad...snooty.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow at that.

“Merlin used the word ‘snooty’?”

“He may have said the mother was a gold digger and the father was a right bastard,” Harry admits, folding the paper and putting it on the side table. 

“Of course,” Eggsy sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “I’ll try to behave for Lee’s sake, but if they come in ‘ere and start shit-”

“Just don’t provoke them,” Harry warns, just as the doorbell rings.

“EWIC!” Lee shrieks and runs down the stairs, JB following him.

Harry checks the security camera, verifying their visitors’ identities before allowing Lee to open the door. Eggsy has to hold in his laughter as he catches sight of Eric’s parents, the two strongly resembling Petunia and Vernon Dursley from the Harry Potter novels. Thankfully, Eric does not resemble Dudley Dursley, instead the boy is small and rosy cheeked, hugging Lee as a greeting.

“Daddy, we’re gonna go upstairs to play!” Lee announces, and Eric nods furiously behind him, before they both scramble up the stairs, JB barking and following along.

“Welcome,” Eggsy says to the Daniels as the couple walks into the house. Mrs. Daniels looks him up and down before catching sight of Harry in the living room. Immediately, her face darkens, and she makes a derisive noise that her husband echoes.

“Yes, hello,” she forces out, “you must be Mr. Hart?” She refrains from scoffing at the end of her question, as the Harts were a relatively prominent name.

“Ah, I’m actually Mr. Unwin, you can call me Eggsy,” Eggsy responds pleasantly enough before motioning at Harry. “My partner is Mr. Hart.”

“Egg...sy,” Mr. Daniels pronounces slowly as Mrs. Daniels makes another disapproving noise. Harry gets up from his chair, sensing the tension in the air. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, Harry offers Mr. Daniels a drink, and the larger man scoffs, but follows Harry to the kitchen regardless.

“So...Eggsy...how did you and Mr. Hart meet? You don’t seem to be from the same, ah, the same social circles,” Mrs. Daniels drawls after she and Eggsy have relocated to the living room. Eggsy twitches and draws in a deep breath. After exhaling, he smiles sweetly at the older woman, false charm radiating from every aspect of his being.

“Well you see Mrs. Daniels, Harry happened to find me on a street corner in Soho, and now he’s my sugar daddy.”

Eggsy’s grin grew as he could hear Harry choking on whatever drink he had just made for himself and Mr. Daniels.

“Excuse me?” Mrs. Daniels squeaks out, shrill voice climbing in volume.

“You ‘eard me. ‘Arry’s my sugar daddy. I sleep wiv ‘im and he buys me shit. Bit gross, shaggin’ a pensioner, but the dosh is worf’it. Lee’s a bit ova perk too,” Eggsy says nonchalantly, adding a shrug in the middle of his proclamation as Mrs. Daniels’ face grows red in a mixture of anger, disgust, and fluster. 

Harry sighs loudly from the kitchen. Mr. Daniels can’t hear the conversation between Eggsy and his wife, too busy talking up his business to Harry, but Harry’s glasses are on, and he can hear every word Eggsy is saying. 

From the laughter coming from the Kingsman line, it seems like Merlin and Roxy are listening in as well.

“Listen here you skank,” Mrs. Daniels begins, sharp and manicured index finger pointing right at Eggsy, “I will not sit here and subjected to this filth-”

“Lady, you came inta my house and insinuated that I was beneath ‘arry,” Eggsy scoffs.

“ _Well I mean, technically you are beneath Harry_ ,” Roxy’s voice comments through his glasses.

“You can’t expect me ta ignore that insult,” he continues, ignoring Roxy’s interjection. “I was gonna try an’ behave for Lee, but if you aren’t gonna make the effort, then I’m not about to.”

“Well, I never!” Mrs. Daniels huffs, standing up suddenly. “ERIC! We’re leaving!” 

Harry and Mr. Daniels walk into the living room, the latter making his way to his wife to see what all the fuss was about.

“Was that truly necessary?” Harry murmurs to Eggsy as Mrs. Daniels hysterically recalls her conversation with Eggsy to her husband.

“I wasn’t about to let ‘er insult me and you,” Eggsy scowls, turning to see Harry’s fond smile. “She don’t get to come ‘ere and do that.”

“ _Shall I have something happen to Mr. Daniels’ business?_ ” Merlin offers. 

“ _Ooo, have them file for bankruptcy,_ ” Roxy suggests.

Harry shakes his head and the two fall silent again as Lee and Eric make their way down the stairs.

“Mama, we’ve only been here for fifteen minutes!” Eric complains, tugging on his mother’s dress while Mrs. Daniels starts shoving her family towards the door.

“You will not be associating yourself with this family!” the woman growls. Harry walks calmly towards the door to open it for the Daniels, while Eggsy follows behind them with Lee. Lee clings to Eggsy’s hand and waves good-bye to Eric, who does the same.

“Hey, you can ‘ave a problem wiv me aight?” Eggsy calls out to the family, heart breaking a little bit at the fact that he might’ve taken a friend from Lee, “but you leave Lee outta this ya hear? He’s friend with your son, let them have their friendship.”

He follows them to the doorway, still holding Lee’s hand and lowers his voice as he speaks to them. “And for the record, Harry is the love of me life. He means everything to me, and he saved me. We love our son, we’re happy and crazy ‘bout each other, and the way you kinda people look down on me ain’t gonna change the way I feel ‘bout ‘im. My background means nothin’ to Harry, and it don’t make me any less of a good person.” He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“Besides,” Harry adds, wrapping his arms around Eggsy from behind and speaking loud enough for Mr. and Mrs. Daniels to hear. “Posh boys love a bit of rough.” 

Mr. and Mrs. Daniels scowl and get in their car. Lee looks up at his papa and frowns. “What’s that mean, papa?” he asks.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Harry chuckles.


	14. let's get down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee shows the recruits he isn't to be trifled with. | October 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay in this chapter, it was to be posted yesterday, but due to technical difficulties on Nat's end, and two major projects in a row on mine, you're getting it today. Sorry for the wait! -Erin

“Jessica, Charlize, Idris, today we will be practicing the art of Krav Maga. Galahad will be your instructor, accompanied by Excalibur,” Merlin announces bright and early at 6am.

They were down to the final three, a terrifyingly talented group of recruits that Merlin was reluctant to let go of. The youngest was Jessica Abbey, a nineteen-year-old technology prodigy with a sharp mind and wit to match. She had been recommended by Roxy, apparently one of her distant cousins whom she saw on occasion.

The other female of the group was Charlize Murdoch, a twenty-two-year-old veteran who lost her left arm during her service. Regardless of her brand new prosthetic arm, she held the highest weapons scores that Merlin had seen since Harry’s during his prime. She had been recommended by Eggsy, the young man recognizing her from his training for the Marines.

The lone male of the group was Idris Elba, a thirty-year-old man who held a striking resemblance to the actor, a point of amusement for the other recruits. Harry had brought him in, stealing him from MI-6. Idris had moderately high weapons scores and intellect, but his specialty was honeypot missions, his natural charm accentuated by his twin appearance to the actor, Idris Elba,

“Excuse me sir? Excalibur?” the youngest recruit, Jessica, asks, a puzzled look upon her face. All Knights had already been introduced in the past seven months, and she could not recall ever meeting an Excalibur.

“Galahad and Arthur’s son,” Merlin explains curtly, just as Lee comes toddling into view, Eggsy following behind him looking amused.

“He’s got a codename?” Charlize scoffs, “He’s what? Three?” 

Idris stifles a laugh as Lee walks up to Charlize and promptly lays her on her back with a swift kick at her legs. Jessica blinks in surprise and stares in shock at the little boy who is toddling back to his father.

“Good boy Lee,” Eggsy whispers, Lee grinning at his praise. “I wouldn’t mess wiv him,” Eggsy says, addressing the recruits now. “Me ‘n Arfur trained ‘em ourselves.”

Merlin coughs.

“Merlin and Lancelot helped as well,” Eggsy concedes.

“My auntie Roxy and Unca Machete help lots,” Lee beams, smiling up at his godfather and Eggsy. 

“Fuckin’ brat,” Charlize mutters from where she lays on the ground. “Caught me off guard.”

“Never underestimate your opponent,” Merlin chastises the recruit, handing his clipboard to Eggsy so he could pick up his godson. “You never know what form your opponent may take on an assignment. An experienced assassin may be a child, a feeble old man may be the cause of your death. You all know the saying, never judge a book by its cover.”

Charlize remains silent as she brings herself to her feet, muttering to herself as Jessica and Idris look on in amusement. Eggsy flashes a grin at his mentee and is met with a glare.

“Kwav Maga,” Lee starts moment later, “issa self-defwence system-”

“Is he our teacher for today?” Idris asks, much to the ire of the interrupted toddler.

“Indeed he is,” Merlin answers, a smug grin set on his face as he takes a step back with Eggsy. “Now listen to your instructor.”

The recruits fall silent as Lee continues to ramble on about Krav Maga, explaining the principles behind the art of defense and its history. Eggsy beams with pride, happy that Lee remembers so much of what Harry had taught him earlier. Jessica’s mouth hangs open when Lee moves on to giving examples of the techniques he’s talking about.

“How-?” she asks as Lee manages to drop Idris on his back with little effort.

“Little man has some moves,” Idris marvels from where he lays on the ground, “I’m impressed."

“What can he really do though?” Charlize challenges, casting a despairing look at the three-year-old, thinking that Idris had only allowed himself to be taken down. Eggsy smirks and backs away as Lee lets out a frustrated growl.

“Kwav Maga fwocuses on taking out da enemy. Espeshwally the ouchiest parts,” Lee explains before he lunges at Charlize’s face, hands poised to take out her neck and eyes.

“Oh shit,” Jessica gasps, moving to the side as Charlize attempts to defend herself from the angry toddler.

“Mother fuck!” Charlize yells as the rest of Kingsman watches in amusement.

“We taught him well,” Harry whispers into Eggsy’s ear, having made his way to the training room in time to see Lee’s act of aggression. Merlin nods in agreement as Lee manages to latch to Charlize’s back, trying to pull the young woman to the ground using his weight and gravity.

“Yeah, but it’s not Krav Maga anymore,” Eggsy replies, the training dissolving into a shocked Jessica, amused Idris, and furious Charlize.

“But now they know not to underestimate Lee,” Harry beams, just as Lee pins Charlize to the ground.

Lee looks up at his parents for their approval, sitting on Charlize’s stomach in victory.

Idris lets out a snort when Harry and Eggsy give their son matching thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to talk to any of us about Kingsman, Hartwin or THIS ADORABLE CHILD, hit us up!  
> [Erin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) and [Nat](http://www.harryhart-unwin.tumblr.com)
> 
>  


End file.
